


Marvel Oneshots

by heartlights



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Iron Dad, Post-Infinity War, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlights/pseuds/heartlights
Summary: I'm just going to post all my one-shots here. We'll see how it goes...(I'll be adding on to the tags and everything else as I update).





	Marvel Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these one-shots, like this one, was previously thought of as a book that I wanted to do, but I didn't have enough ideas to put it together just yet. Maybe one day, one of these will end up being one. Who knows? Anywho, thank you for checking this out! This part also has some minor spoilers for Endgame, so be aware of that if you haven't watched it yet (you should! it's great but also emotional). Some of the words aren't my own (credit to Avengers: Endgame for that) and the characters aren't either (credit to Stan Lee, rest in peace, my hero).
> 
> 1\. Void
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Nebula, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers
> 
> Tony comes back to Earth after spending several days in his head in space.

Tony could only watch as his whole world shattered around him. Nebula stayed clear of him, roaming around to see if there was a way off the planet. It was eerily quiet, and Tony looked at his hands numbly. Peter was gone, and there was nothing he could do to get him back. Tony fiddled with his hands and then covered his face, Peter’s voice haunting his mind. 

 

_ Mr. Stark?  _ Tony remembered freezing as he heard the pain in Peter’s voice. After watching everyone around him disappear into ashes, he dreaded what was about to happen.

 

_ I don’t feel so good. _ Tony didn’t get to say much when Peter stumbled in his arms. He could already see ashes in the air, tightening his hold on him, not wanting to let go. Maybe if he held on tight enough, he won’t disappear but he knew that time was already running out. Tony had gently placed him on the ground, his hand cradling Peter’s head. He wanted to say something. Anything. But when he tried, nothing came out. 

 

_ Pete, I know I never say this, but you’re the closest thing I have to a son and I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. Stay with me. Please.  _ All Tony needed to do was say what was on his mind, but he only let out a shaky breath. His eyes never left Peter and he could see that Peter’s eyes were calm, but Tony could see a hint of guilt in them.  _ Guilt. _ What on earth does he have to feel guilty about?

 

Then, Peter opened his mouth and uttered the two words that Tony knew will haunt him for the rest of his life:  _ I’m sorry. _

 

Tony’s hand scraped the ground after Peter disappeared and he had stayed like that for some time until he sat up and put his face in his hands. Tony heard footsteps behind him and he knew it was only Nebula. Silent tears fell down his face and he didn’t bother try to wipe them away. He had failed Peter. Peter didn’t even know Tony cared, and he will never get the chance to tell him that. It was dead silent for most of the time, each in their own thoughts until Tony broke the silence.

 

“Does-” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, shaking his head frustratingly. “Does the ship still work?” He turned to Nebula, who was glaring at the ground in front of her.

 

Slowly, she shook her head. “Barely. I believe we can do one more jump into space before it completely breaks down.”

 

Tony paused, his eyes trailing back to where Peter once was. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more, pain evident in his eyes. “Then let’s do it. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.”

 

++++++

 

Tony and Nebula had the ship running long enough to make the jump but afterward, the ship broke down, confirming Nebula’s suspicion. After Nebula patched his wound up, which had started to become unbearable after his adrenaline died down, Tony was concentrating on flicking the paper football to the goal post he taught Nebula to do. Scoring a touchdown, Tony raised his fists when Nebula did, eyebrows raised.

 

“You don’t need to do that,” he said, slowly lowering down his fists. “Because, uh, you’re just holding the position.” It was Nebula’s turn now and he taught her what she needed to do. It took several tries before she made a goal. They were tied now and Nebula wanted to try again. It went on like that until it was tied once more. Tony missed and he glanced at her. “That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win.” Nebula focused on the last goal and managed to score it. Tony extended his hand for Nebula to shake. “And you won. Congratulations, fair game. Good sport. You’re fun.”

 

Nebula raised her eyebrows, surprise clear on her face as she took his hand and shook it carefully. “It was fun,” she said quietly, a hint of a smile on her face before she stood and walked off.

 

It was silent again, leaving Tony in his thoughts. All he could hear was the whispers of Peter’s voice in his head. Always taunting, always hurting.

 

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart and he let out a strangled breath as he stood up and wobbled to the window. He wasn’t sure why the kid was apologizing but then it hit him. He remembered what he told Peter before he took his suit, which was a bad call in his part when he had heard what had happened to Peter moments after he took the suit away.

 

_ And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t want that on my conscious. _ Peter had felt guilty for making him feel the way he was now and if that didn’t hurt him even more…

 

Tony felt his breath catch and he struggled to breathe. He coughed and gasped for air, but nothing seemed to be working. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his racing heart. He wished Pepper -hell, even Rhodey- was there. They would’ve known how to calm him down, but he let his thoughts wander to them. Tony wasn’t sure if they were affected by Thano’s snap and he hoped they weren’t. His breathing picked up and realizing his mistake, Tony shifted his thoughts to all the good memories he had made with the people he cared the most about: Pepper, Rhodey, Peter. He felt his heart slow and his breath return slightly to normal, and he opened his eyes and looked out to find stars all around him. He would’ve been in awe at the sight if he wasn’t stuck in the ship in the middle of who knows where. He knew food and oxygen will run out eventually. With nothing else to do, Tony laid down with a sigh and rested his eyes for a bit, draping a jacket he found laying on a chair in the ship over him.

 

++++++

 

**Twenty-two days later…**

 

Tony tapped his Ironman mask several times before leaning back tiredly. “Is this thing on? Hey, Ms. Potts. If you find this recording, don’t post it on social media. It’s gonna be a real tearjerker. I don’t know if you’re ever gonna see these. I don’t even know if you’re still..” He trailed off, closing his briefly at the thought of Pepper turning into ashes just like Peter. “Oh, God, I hope so. Today’s day twenty-one? No, uh, twenty-two. You know, if it wasn’t for the existential terror of steering into the literal void of space, I’d say I’m feeling a little better today. The infection’s run its course thanks to the blue meanie back there.” He paused, remembering the fierce look on her face as she patched up him. “Oh, you would love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic.

 

“So, the fuel cells were cracked during battle and we figured out a way to reverse the iron charge, bought ourselves about forty-eight hours of flight time. Uh, but it’s now dead in the water. One thousand light years from the nearest Seven-Eleven. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning…” He let out weakly, pausing to catch his breath. “And that will be it. And Pep I-I know I said no more surprises but I gotta say, I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like…” He sighed. “Well, you know what it looks like. Don’t feel bad about this. I mean, actually, if you grovel for a couple weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt.” He paused once more, feeling drained all of a sudden. Maybe he shouldn’t have talked so much but if it was possible Pepper was receiving these messages, it was all worth it. “I should probably lie down for a minute, rest my eyes. Please know when I drift off and be like everything lately, I’m fine. I’m totally fine. I dream about you.  _ Because it’s always you _ .” He whispered the last part, his voice full of emotion. He reached out a shaky hand to end the message and laid down with a groan. Wrapping himself with the jacket he’s been using for the past couple of days, he slowly closed his eyes with thoughts of Pepper in his mind, silently praying that he doesn’t have another nightmare.

 

++++++

 

Even with his eyes closed, Tony could see light from beneath his eyelids. He opened them and instantly shut it again. What was that light? He slowly opened his eyes and found himself seated near the window. How he got there he didn’t know, but he assumed it was Nebula who moved him there. His thoughts broke off when he found someone floating in front of him, light surrounding the figure. The figure was a woman, and her eyes were shining like fire. Tony blinked, eyebrows furrowing. She nodded to him before she disappeared. He leaned forward, eyes searching for the woman that was previously in front of him. Then he felt the ship -or the Benatar, according to Nebula- shake and watched as it moved slowly forward. Nebula came rushing in, her eyes hardening but frantic.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked, glancing briefly at Tony before returning to the moving stars.

 

“We’re going home,” Tony said, the thought dawning to him. Shakily he stood up and he almost fell again if Nebula didn’t grab his shoulders. He groaned as she gently placed him back on the seat.

 

A while later, Tony could see Earth now in a distance. The familiar sight brought a wave of relief to him and he leaned back to close his eyes. They made it, they were safe; however, the sense of relief disappeared when he remembered where they had been and what happened on that planet. Shaking his thoughts off, he returned his gaze outside. They were entering the atmosphere, and he could see the clouds evaporating the more they went closer to the ground. He could now see the Avengers compound and with that, he slowly stood up with the help of Nebula. Making their way to the ship’s entrance, they grabbed a hold of something right when the world shook. It stopped after a couple of seconds, and Nebula pressed on a button that opened the door. Stepping out with Nebula’s assistance, Tony looked around him, taking it all in. It had been a while since he’d stepped a foot on Earth. The compound still looked intact, which was a good sign but even standing here, he could see and hear that it was silent.  _ Completely silent. _ There was always things going on: planes arriving or departing, hushed whispers and footsteps. There was none of that today. He then noticed the people around him, who were currently looking at him with concern in their eyes: Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Steve, Pepper.  _ Pepper.  _ She was here. She was alive. And her face was wet with tears. He wasted no time and brought her in his arms. The smell of her perfume was so familiar, Tony almost wept with joy. He was finally home with the people he cares about. He held the tears in as he brought her to arms length.

 

“Pepper,” he whispered shakily. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

 

She let out a breathy laugh. “I should be the one saying that. Let’s get you to the medbay and before you argue, you don’t look too hot.” 

 

He was about to let out a joke but seeing the look of worry on her face made him pause. He sighed and nodded. “I guess I do need some pain meds.” That seemed to worry her even more, but it was the truth. With Pepper’s help, he limped forward, towards Steve. 

 

Steve nodded at him, his face expressionless but Tony could see a hint of concern and relief in his eyes. “I’m glad you’re back, Tony.”

 

Tony placed a hand on his shoulders and nodded back at him. “I’m glad to be back.” A small smile was beginning to form on his face but the thought of everything that had happened made his smile vanish. He looked at Steve, fighting away the tears. “We have a lot to do and catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot, the issue between Tony and Steve has been resolved (not entirely, but it's being put aside for now, if that makes sense.
> 
> I hope this was okay. I'm not sure when I'll be posting another one, probably whenever I write or have time to write.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by and I'll see you in the next part (I hope?).


End file.
